Various kinds of sound absorbers are used in a number of different disciplines for absorbing sound. For example, sound absorbers are often used for electric and electronic equipment. With the continuing emphasis on size reduction and cost reduction of such equipment, thin and flexible sound absorbers are desirable. For electric and electronic equipment, an electromagnetic shielding property may also be desirable.
It is thus desirable to provide sound absorbers which are capable of absorbing sounds in a wide range of frequencies, are thin (even including a backing airspace), and may have an electromagnetic shielding property.